


Changes

by DramaticCrys



Series: Final Space Oneshots [3]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticCrys/pseuds/DramaticCrys
Summary: Set in Final Space.To say Avocato was a bit frustrated with the sudden changes within his son and Gary was an understatement.It's like he doesn't know them anymore.
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato
Series: Final Space Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623109
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Changes

"Hey Little Cato, I was about to work with the punching bag and thought maybe you wanted to spar?" Avocato walked into the back end of the ship, Little Cato was laying on the ground, stomach up, fixing something through a small vent. It was a small start, Avocato trying to do something with Little Cato. He remembered Little Cato always liked sparring and figured that it would be a nice stress reliever.

"Sorry Dad, after I finish this I need to check with Gary on the ration supply."

Avocato tilted his head with a confused smile on his face. "I'm sure Gary and Quinn have it handled. Why do you want to check on the ration supply?"

Little Cato stood up and dusted himself off. "I just feel more comfortable having a sure amount in my head. Plus, then I can do the calculations of how much we're consuming and see how long the rest will last us from that." He placed his hands on his hips and tilted backwards on his heels.

Avocato chuckled slightly. "You sound like you know what you're doing."

"That's cause I do. I have the most experience with this kinda thing."

Avocato frowned at that. "This kinda thing, you mean being stranded?"

Little Cato nodded, tilting his head back and forth, like he was weighing how much truth to the statement there was. "Long story short, I was trapped in a time shard, alone, for 60 years." Little Cato brought his finger to the side of his head and twirled it. "Kinda went insane, but I didn't die so that has to count for something." Little Cato shrugged and moved past Avocato.

"We can spar another time, I need to conserve my energy. The more I work out, the more things I need to consume to replenish and energy I lost." Little Cato left the room with his arms crossed and his hands behind his head. He whistled a small tune as he walked away

Avocato furrowed his brows and bit his lip. He stood where Little Cato left him and took the weight of what Little Cato had said. Alone? For 60 years? How the hell did that even happen, and how the hell is he not, what, 74 years old now? Avocato shook his head and walked out of the room.

It was weird seeing how calm Little Cato was in this situation, but he never suspected what had actually happened.

~

This wasn't the first incident Avocato noticed how things were different but it certainly wasn't the last.

Even Gary. Good ol Gary who didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. Gary wasn't as obvious though, the change. It was subtle things he picked up on.

The old Gary wouldn't look as lost and as empty as the new one did. The old Gary was easy to cheer up, his emotions weren't deep so the bad ones didn't usually last longer than a few minutes. A good game of cards or even the mention of playing used to pick up his spirits.

"Gary?" Avocato walked to the piloting room. He peaked in to see Gary sitting on his chair with his knees pulled to his chest.

He didn't answer.

"Is everything alright?" Avocato walked closer.

Gary shrugged. "Never better bud. I just-" he paused and Avocato was now next to him. Avocato had laid his arm across the back of the chair and peered at him. Gary looked up and scanned Avocato's face before looking back down. He hugged his knees tighter. "I kinda just want to be alone right now."

Avocato nodded slowly. "Okay." He made no move to leave. "But should you be alone right now?"

Gary shrugged again, he let out a little laugh. "Does it matter?"

Avocato sat in the seat next to him. He has never seen Gary look so distant. Even when Quinn didn't remember him, he was dramatic and open about his feelings.

This Gary was concealed and blocked off. Almost cold.

Avocato missed the stupidly innocent Gary.

He thinks about what could've happened during the time he was gone that shaped him like this. It wasn't a bad thing, that he matured a bit, it was just weird. Different. Especially since time didn't register for Avocato. The time he was gone just felt like he was in a sleep like state.

Neither of them speak. They both just enjoy the silence and the comfort of having someone just be there.

~

Something else that was new was Gary and Little Cato's relationship.

He knew what it meant when he found out Gary adopted Little Cato. It meant Little Cato trusted Gary without a single doubt in his mind.

Like father like son, he supposed.

But what he didn't expect was the closeness. It was as if Gary and Little Cato were as close as Little Cato and Avocato. Maybe even closer.

Avocato watched their interactions like a hawk.

Both seemed to perk up when next to each other and Little Cato followed Gary around. Not in a weird way, but in a way that showed how much Little Cato adored Gary.

He noticed that whenever Little Cato had an issue he always ran to Gary. Like nightmares.

Avocato didn't even know Little Cato was having nightmares. He only figured it out because he was walking to get a glass of water and heard the two.

He peaked around the corner to see Gary kneeling on the ground, Little Cato clung to him tightly. His arms were wrapped around Gary's neck, paws digging into his back. Gary held him just as tightly.

Even if he didn't hear what they were saying, Avocato knew what was wrong. Little Cato was always shaken up after nightmares, ever since he was a kid. He would run to Avocato's room and cling to him tightly as he cried.

Now he's clinging to Gary.

To say the least, Avocato was slightly jealous.

He felt like he didn't know his son anymore. He knew what Little Cato was like from the time he was born to 11 years old. But the time he was captured and the time he spent with Gary developed a new personality that Avocato didn't know.

It wasn't a bad thing he changed.

It just saddened Avocato to think how he missed it. It saddened him to realize that Gary had been the one to watch him grow and help him through times Little Cato will remember. Little Cato wasn't the same. And one of the new things about Little Cato that Avocato didn't know was a thing, were the panic attacks.

~

Gary was hurt.

Not too badly, nothing that couldn't be fixed at least. Gary fell from a ladder and smacked his head pretty roughly on a metal shelf. He collapsed to the floor hard, the SLAM was deafening, especially since Avocato could see Little Cato shaking. A bruise on Gary's left eye appeared almost immediately, the area was red and ballooned.

"Gary!" Little Cato ran to Gary, now lying on the floor. He slid next to his head and stared at him with a worried gaze. Gary lifted his head and held his stomach as if it were hit too.

"Wow, I really took a fall there didn't I?" Gary laughed slightly, his voice raspy from the collision with the hard floor, knocking the air out of his lungs. Avocato started to walk towards them. Little Cato's eyes darted wildly as he inspected Gary. He lifted his head and placed it in his lap. "Hey, I'm fine kid. Don't worry about me."

"Here, Little Cato, let me-"

Little Cato noticed Avocato walking towards them and he shouted, "No!" They all froze. Avocato stopped in his tracks, Gary just stared up at Little Cato. Little Cato was shaking as he cradled Gary's head on his lap, tears sprung to his eyes. Gary reached a hand up, but Little Cato's eyes never strayed from Avocato.

"Son? What's wrong?" Avocato took another step closer.

"Please! Stop!" Little Cato screamed. Avocato's eyes darted from Little Cato to Gary, looking for some form of an explanation. Little Cato grabbed for his gun and raised it towards Avocato. His hands shook as he aimed it at his father.

Gary sat up quickly, calmly and painfully as took Little Cato's face in his hands. "Little Cato? Where are we?"

Little Cato's eyes now began darting between Avocato and Gary, but he didn't lower his arm. "Final Space."

"What's my name?"

"Gary, Gary Goodspeed."

Gary raised his hand and placed it on top of the gun. He pushed it down slowly and shifted slightly, so he was covering where Avocato was standing.

"Drop the gun, please Little Cato." Little Cato released the gun and slumped forward slightly. Gary pulled Little Cato to his chest and rocked him slightly. "Little Cato, listen to my voice. You're safe, I'm safe. We're okay. Nothings wrong. We're okay."

"We're safe. You're safe. I'm okay." Little Cato repeated like a mantra.

"Good, now follow my breathing okay?" Gary placed Little Cato's hand on his chest and took deep breaths. Little Cato's breathing stuttered slightly, but eventually he was able to breathe deeply and his eyes began to focus again.

Avocato watched the situation from a distance, slightly frustrated with how useless he was. What happened? Avocato had seen panic attacks like these from his soldiers, but what had Little Cato been through that gave him PTSD? And why was it Avocato that triggered the episode?

Tears fell down Little Cato's cheeks. "I'm sorry." His voice was strained.

"Don't be, it's okay Little Cato." Gary stood although slightly wobbly from his fall, with Little Cato in his arms. He turned to Avocato and gave him a look of sympathy. "Don't follow us, okay?"

"But-"

"Little Cato will be fine. We can talk about this later. But for now, we need to be away." The, "from you" part was left unsaid, but not unheard.

Avocato nodded and turned away. How could he watch his son go through panic attack and not only not be able to help, but seemingly make it worse?

~

Later that night, Gary found Avocato playing cards at a booth in the dining room. Gary walked towards him and when Avocato turned to him, he smiled softly.

"Hey buddy."

Avocato gave a simple nod to acknowledge his presence.

"Mind if I sit?"

Avocato shook his head.

Gary took a seat across from Avocato and stared at him. Avocato look disheveled. His ears drooped and his posture was tense.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Avocato set his cards down and turned to Gary.

"Is Little Cato scared of me?"

Gary paused and sighed. "Not of you, the Invictus you." Gary shook his head. "I guess seeing me on the ground and seeing you walking towards us brought up some stuff."

Avocato leaned forward, his arms pressed snug against the table. "Like what?"

Gary shrugged. "Nothing good."

Avocato snarled slightly. "I just want to help him."

Gary shook his head again. "You can't help if you're the one scaring him." Gary flinched at his words. "Wait, I didn't mean it like-"

Avocato glared and stood. He threw his cards down on the table and stalked off to his room.

What happened? What made Little Cato so upset with him? Why does he scare him? Once in his room, he grabbed the nearest thing and chucked it against the wall. Whatever it was, it shattered. Avocato took a few deep breaths and sighed. He glanced over to where the broken object lay.

Avocato walked closer to the item. He bent down and examined the parts. It was an old picture frame. One of him and Little Cato.

How ironic he breaks a picture of the two of them. Avocato laughs bitterly. Must be the universe telling him that their relationship is falling apart.

~

"Avocato?" Gary knocked on Avocato's door. Gary figured it was best to wait awhile before trying to talk to Avocato. He did upset him pretty badly, not that it was his intention. He just doesn't know when to stop talking apparently.

Avocato looked at his shaking hands and clenched them. "What is it Gary?" His voice was strained and tense. But Gary could tell he wasn't angry. He sounded more stressed, more sad, then angry. I guess that's one of the perks of living with someone. You get to know their little quirks, some of them the person doesn't even know of.

Gary opened the door and saw Avocato sitting on the ground in front of his bed. His back was pushed up against it. His knees were raised and his head drooped in front of them. "You okay?"

Avocato didn't look up, nor did he say anything. He just kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Gary looked around, trying to think of how to approach the subject before sighing.

"It's been about a year." Gary settled on. Avocato finally looked up. Gary was tense in front of him, and Avocato expected him to be nervous.

But that was the old Gary.

The one he knew.

"What?" Avocato raised an eyebrow, seemingly already frustrated with whatever "talk" Gary wanted to have.

"I said, it's been a year." He paused and bit his lip. "A year since you died."

Avocato looked down. "Not like I can tell." He let out a bitter scoff.

"Yeah, you say that, but you can tell, can't you?" Avocato's ears drooped as he let Gary continue. "I can see that something's wrong Avocato. I know you've never been one to make friends easily, but this distance you're putting between you and everyone, including me, feels different. It's obvious you're frustrated with something. So talk to me." Gary sat down next to him and placed an arm on his shoulder.

Avocato turned away and shrugged Gary's arm off of him. Gary pursed his lips and clicked his tongue.

"Fine. Then I'll do the talking." Gary sighed and leaned his head back, he stared dead-eyed at the ceiling. "You were dead for a couple of months. And those were the absolute worst months I've ever had." Gary shook his head. "I lost my best friend. My only friend. The person that means most to me in the whole damn universe." Gary lifted his head and grabbed Avocato's shoulder, pulling him so they were face to face. "But that's nothing compared to what Little Cato went through." Avocato flinched and tried to turn away, but Gary held him in place, even if their eyes didn't meet.

"You didn't just die Avocato, you freaking exploded. In front of us. In front of Little Cato. Whilst trying to save him might I add." Gary frowned. "He wouldn't talk to anyone for days. I had to literally haul myself around the vents to find his little hidey-hole." Gary paused. "He blamed himself. He spent so long waiting for you to save him just to have you ripped away from him."

Avocato growled. "What did you want me to do? Let him die?"

"It's not your fault what happened, just the same as you dying wasn't Little Cato's." Gary's voice was soft, calm.

Avocato sighed. "Of course it wasn't his fault. I know that."

Gary sat up on his knees, trying to relieve some of his pent-up frustration. "But he didn't! He was traumatized by what happened! He's just a kid and he had been through so much already." Gary shook his hands out and glanced around. "We bonded. I don't know how exactly he started to trust me, or even why honestly, but he did. And it took work."

Avocato placed his hands on his head, pushing his ears back in a form of comfort. "I didn't want to hurt him."

"No one blames you for what happened Avocato." Gary sat back down and leaned against Avocato. He layed his head on Avocato's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Then we found a way to get you back." Avocato turned to him. Gary had a distant look on his face.

"You didn't remember anything at first. But when you did, you were possessed by Invictus almost immediately after." Gary sniffed. "You were ripped away from him again. After he thought he finally had a happy ending."

"Gary… I-"

"And then you shot me." The room silenced. Neither men breathed.

"I what?"

Gary laughed. "Yeah, shot me at point blank range. Twice." Gary sighed and moved to lift his shirt. "Wanna see?" Gary pulled his shirt up and there, one on his chest and another just below his ribs, were two circular scars. "2 centimeters away from my heart actually."

"I don't remember, whatever, happened with Invictus."

Gary ignored Avocato and continued. "Then Little Cato shot you." Avocato shook his head and shoved a hand to his eye; he tried his best to hold back a sob.

"Little Cato, did he-"

"Did he what? Cry? Want to stop existing? Wish for death more than anything? Yeah. And once again," Gary wraps his arm around Avocato's back, "it's not your fault. We know that, he especially knows that. I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty." Gary leaned forward slightly, so he could face the Avocato that was still looking downwards.

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because you need to realize Little Cato isn't the same person you knew." Gary raised his voice and sat up, away from Avocato. "You can't expect things to go back to how they used to be. He's different, he's changed." Gary got to his knees and moved so he was in between Avocato's legs. He pulled Avocato close and hugged him tightly. Avocato hesitated, but gave in and layed his head against Gary's chest. "But he doesn't love you any less."

Avocato squeezed his arms tightly around Gary. He pushed his face into Gary's chest to muffle his sobs and to hide his tears. "How do you know that?"

"Because I know Little Cato." Gary leaned down and placed his hands on both sides of Avocato's face. He turned his face upwards towards him and wiped away stray tears from his eyes. "He knows how hard you worked to save him, just as he knows the mistakes you made and how you're trying to be better. He just needs time, to get used to everything. It's not everyday your dad comes back from the dead." Avocato smiled. "Go talk to him. Be his friend before you try being his Dad again."

"I've never had friends." Avocato looked down and Gary pulled his face right back up.

"You have me." Gary smiled. "And I'll always be here for you. And Little Cato too. You need to try, for Little Cato. He deserves to have his Dad in his life."

Avocato nods and wipes his eyes with his arm, only letting Gary go for a split second before hugging him tightly again.

"You know, Little Cato isn't the only whos changed."

Gary chuckled. "I hope that's not a bad thing."

"I'm still debating on that. I'll get back to you." Avocato paused. "I'm glad Little Cato has you to look after him." Avocato nuzzled into Gary's chest and he smiled. "And I'm glad we're friends." Gary smiled and stroked his fingers along Avocato's silky fur, right between his ears.

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
